Remort (Redemption)
A remort is the result of the rebirth of a player character into a new race, an opportunity afforded only once in that character's lifetime. The process allows character improvement and customization beyond what is normally achievable, but it also returns a character to level 1. In order to gain a remort on the Redemption persistent world, a character must pay "quest points", which are obtainable via Dungeon Master-run quests and easter eggs. The price for a remort is 15 quest points, plus 1 quest point per level under 40. (So, 15 quest points to remort a level 40 character, 16 for a level 39 character, etc.) Remorting a character applies permanent ability score changes and special effects. These changes affect prerequisites for feats, so, for example, a remort that reduces intelligence by 2 points will make a character that started with an intelligence of 14 unable to take the feat expertise, unless intelligence is increased as the character progresses. The remort system used on Redemption is based on a modification of Shayan's Subrace Engine, and it provides each remort with a unique appearance and benefits. Remort listing Each listing ends with two or three codes in square brackets. The first code is a number from 1 to 5 indicating the ECL for the remort; the higher the number, the slower leveling will be. The second code indicates which starting races qualify for the remort as follows: *A = all races *D = dwarf *E = elf *H = human *HE = half-elf *M = medium race (any race except halfling or gnome) *S = small race (halfling or gnome) If there is a third code, it indicates a certain alignment is required for the remort: *E = evil *G = good *N = neutral Aberrations Aberrations have amazing stamina abilities resulting in awe-inspiring physical attacks. Elemental damage is a threat to them so they try to stay away from magical beings. *'Battle horror:' Battle horrors are magically animated suits of superior armor with a keen sense of their surroundings. 1A *'Drider:' Driders are bloodthirsty creatures. With some backgrounds in combat as well as a slight resilience towards elemental damage, these intelligent and wise aberrations are not to be trifled with. 1H,E,HE *'Gargoyle:' Gargoyles are vicious predators that enjoy torturing weaker creatures. Their ability to perch indefinitely without moving causes adventurers to frequently mistake them for statues. This being is a rare one indeed. He has surpassed his fear of elemental damage, but not as much as he would hope. 1A *'Gray render:' At the same time both savage and intelligent, the gray render is an experienced predator. This being should be very wary of flames and storms. 1M *'Hook horror:' Covered in a hard exoskeleton, hook horrors are fearsome aberrations. Their hooked and bladed forelimbs wield impressive force. 1A *'Minotaur:' Strong, fiercely territorial creatures, minotaurs often lair in vast underground labyrinths where their size and strength can easily overcome any potential prey. 1M *'Umber hulk:' These brutes resemble an ape and beetle. Their size and strength make them formidable warriors. 1M Elementals The opposite of mehipts, elementals are not very bright. However, what they lack in wit, they gain in strength. They bask in the soil of their element, making them more resilient to attacks reflecting that element. *'Air:' Akin to the fire elemental, air elementals are among the swiftest and most agile creatures in existence. 2A *'Earth:' Earth elementals are immensely strong and tough, capable of pounding almost anything into rubble. 2M *'Fire:' Fire elementals are fast and agile. The merest touch from their fiery bodies is sufficient to set many materials aflame. 2A *'Water:' Water elementals are ferocious and quick. Their ability to stray far from water makes them an imposing threat. 2A Fey All fey creatures should be warned when facing blunt attacks. They are all wise in the ways of magic so this is little a threat to them. *'Dryad:' Often recluse creatures, dryads have lovely voices. Their stunning looks in both male and female varieties have broken many hearts. Being gifted in song also allows them to be gifted in their senses. 1S,H,E,HEG,N *'Hag:' Hags are surprisingly smart, though lacking in muscle. Once great magicians, hags are able to zone in on their opponents with ease. Their devious natures are easily manifested in their haggard looks. 1H,E,HEE,N *'Pixie:' Distant cousins of the dryad, pixies are both swift and nimble. Their small size makes them excellent advance scouts or ambush leaders for hiding purposes. 1S,E *'Will-o-wisp:' Rare and infrequently seen in the open, will-o-wisps are small and curious creatures. So rare are these beings, some think they don't even exist. Their quickness is similar to that of the pixie. 1S Giants Giants are more than twice the height of humans and possess great strength. They are able to combat blows with such ease, it is almost laughable. With their massive size, they are able to carry what would be extremely heavy weapons quite easily. So easy is this to them, that they usually carry two just to be safe. *'Fire/frost giant:' All giants share unparalleled strength and ruthlessness as warriors. What distinguishes one race from another is the elemental area they hail from. 2M *'Ogre magi:' Not as mindless as their cousins, ogre magi have honed their skills and studied the arcane arts. Capable of wreaking havoc, ogre magi are used frequently in castle sieges. 2M *'Troll:' Trolls attack unceasingly when hungry. Their ability to heal wounds almost instantly makes them a feared warrior class when used in front line battles. 2M Golems Golems are powerful constructs created and employed by wizards to guard anything they prize and to scare off intruders. They can quickly pummel an ill-prepared adventurer with their combination of high damage and very high resistance to damage. *'Bone golem:' Bone golem bodies are pieced together from various creatures, both humanoid and monster. 3AG *'Clay golem:' Though clay golems may lumber into battle, their amorphous-like earthen compositions make them impervious to some attacks. Many footmen have found themselves standing behind these brutes for protection. 3AG *'Demonflesh golem:' As the name implies, demonflesh golems are made of the hides ripped from demons. Infused with magic, all demonflesh golems are intelligent and share an ability to shrug off some physical attacks. 3AE *'Flesh golem:' While not true undead, flesh golems are crafted of stolen human body parts. Fearless in battle, their natural ability to shrug off damage makes them quite a fearsome, if not disgusting, race. 3AG *'Iron golem:' Forged from solid metal, iron golems are the bastions of defense. Being so rugged and stiff does have its disadvantages though, and iron golems are not so agile. 3AG *'Mithril golem:' Mithril golems are capable of quick and lethal actions. Their robotic shell grants superior protection for their vital organs inside. 3AG Humanoids Mostly found in caves, humanoids are more than capable in dealing with the cold. Some however, have adapted to warmer climates where they are not used to the cold, and it shivers their bones. All have various capabilities to thwart forms of physical damage with their strong stamina. *'Bugbear:' Brutish half-bears, bugbears are considered the hired thugs of smaller, less apt creatures. 1M *'Draconin:' Draconin are well-rounded warriors bred from generations of dragons and humans. Magical beings with a scale-like skin tougher than stone, draconin are quite a sight to behold. They prefer summer months to wintry ones. 1A *'Gnoll:' Gnolls are part hyena, part human. Large and savage, their hides are extraordinarily tough. What they lack in smarts, they make up for in strength. 1M *'Goblin:' Small, impish creatures, goblins are quick and ferocious. If cornered, their unorthodox dual weapon skills are uncanny. 1S *'Kobold:' Akin to goblins, kobolds are considered sub-par among the humanoid classes. Not to be underestimated however, kobolds are swift and resilient, though in much warmer climates. 1S *'Orc:' Orcs are the bane of all humans. These sturdy grunts are the elite fighters of the humanoid sub-class. 1M *'Shaugin:' Shaugin are magical water beings that have adapted to breathing air over water. They have surprising intellect and remain in perfect harmony with their bodies. 1A Imps Smart, charismatic, and rather healthy beings, imps adore the art of magic. Typically familiars of holy battlemages, what distinguishes their breeds from others in their class are their affinities to the magic from their plane of origin. *'Air mephit' *'Earth mephit' *'Ice mephit' *'Imp' *'Magma mephit' *'Water mephit' 1S Lycans Lycans seem to be very odd hybrid creatures. Abilities increase based on multiple factors with the smaller races being more agile. Manipulative of their original form, they have built up the ability to heal rather well. Almost as if they are possessed, their abilities are altered at dawn and dusk. They have no control over their shape or appearance. *'Werebear' 1M *'Werecat' 1A *'Wererat' 1S *'Werewolf' 1A Outsiders Outsiders thrive on magical damage but suffer from physical. Each individual outsider has their own abilities. They vary so much from one another, it is often difficult to determine what their exact purpose is. *'Azer:' Azers are dwarves native to the elemental plane of fire. Excellent fighters, all azer share the same ideals on cold. 4D *'Celestial avenger:' These bear-headed, armor-clad creatures are fiercely independent. Well-rounded warriors and battle tacticians, celestials are considered heavenly by some. 4A *'Pit fiend:' Pit fiends are the undisputed leaders of the underworld and in some cases, the material plane. Well versed fighters and sages alike, pit fiends enjoy overthrowing weaker civilizations and enslaving its denizens. 4A *'Rakshasa:' Humanoid tigers garbed in the clothes of nobility, rakshasa use their magical powers to maintain their decadent lifestyles at others' expense. 4E,H *'Slaad:' Creatures of chaos, slaadi are the rulers of their frog-like kind. Their soft skins make them vulnerable to physical attacks though they are gifted with some magical powers. Appearances vary depending on where they derived from. 4A *'Succubus:' Perfect builds and flawless skin, succubi are swift and intelligent. With the ability to shirk off most magical attacks, their supple hides make them vulnerable to both sword and maul. 4E,H Undead Undead are typically immune or resistant to certain kinds of afflictions or attacks, such as sleep, diseases, poisons, or edged weapons that would normally cause bleeding. Their sensitivity to light, holy rituals and most other forms of magical attack ensure they remain checked amongst the living. Differences across the undead occur with the material corpses being warrior-driven while the spectral types lend themselves more to the arcane craft. *'Lich' *'Mummy' *'Skeleton' *'Spectre' *'Vampire' *'Wight' *'Wraith' *'Zombie' 5E Back, Home category:gameworld details